


First Date

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [14]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Abby runs into Riley in Pittsburg a few months after she broke up with Harper, and the brunette has something to ask her...
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> / DECEMBER 14TH / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back with day 14 of this advent calendar, and this OS is thanks to Ren, he sent me a request with a really good idea, so enjoy :) And by the way, if you have any request, don't hesitate to DM me on twitter, I'm always up for a challenge.

“I can’t believe you really just said that” said John, looking back and forth between his phone and his best friend. 

“C’mon! You know it’s the truth” said Abby. 

Both friends were walking down the street of Pittsburg, trying to find some Christmas decorations. Abby still wasn’t a fan of Christmas, especially since last year’s debacle with Harper and her family. Luckily she had been smart enough to distance herself from everything when she had decided to break up with Harper about six months ago. 

As usual, John loved fighting with his best friend about stupid things, it would bring some spice into their relationship. This time, he had found the perfect topic : cats versus dogs. He was a cat person, and Abby was a dog person. 

“Look, a dog is way more affectionate, you never feel alone when your dog is next to you”

“Same with cats, c’mon you need to find a better argument than that.” John looked at his phone again. 

“It’s not! Cats are- Okay seriously what’s going on? Why do you keep looking at your phone like this?” Abby stopped walking and crossed her arms. 

“Me? Absolutely nothing, I’m just looking at the time”

“You have a watch that you love and keep bragging about how it gives you the exact time. Try again”

“I’m checking my grindr account”

“You deleted it a month ago when you met Sebastian. Last chance.”

“I’m-” John tried to find a better excuse, but he was coming up empty. Thankfully, someone arrived in front of them. 

“Riley?” Abby frowned. “What are you doing in Pittsburg?”

Riley smiled at her, she looked gorgeous as usual. She was wearing a blazer and blue jeans, and she had a semi-long bob haircut. Abby stopped breathing for a second. 

“I’m just visiting”

“You cut your hair?” That was the best Abby could come up with, her brain had melted and her legs were shaking. 

John had taken a few steps back and looked at the scene from the background. 

“Yes...I did, I wanted a change”

“It looks good on you”

“Thanks!”. 

Riley looked like she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words. John came to her rescue and suggested “I’m cold and hungry, we should go get some coffee or something, do you want to come with us Riley?” 

“Yes, sure!”. 

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting down at a coffee shop, trying to warm up. It was a particularly cold winter in Pittsburg, and Abby didn’t react well to the cold. 

Abby and Riley were sitting next to each other and John was in front of them. 

“So Riley, you’re officially a doctor now?” asked Abby. 

“Yes! I’m lucky enough to already have my own medical office so it’s great. What about you? How’s your last year of school?”

“It’s going really great!” said Abby, she wanted to say something else, but she was still hypnotized by Riley’s beauty. 

“Look Abby, I’m not gonna beat around the bush, I have something to ask you”

The woman turned around to face the brunette. “What’s going on?” 

“Would you like to go to dinner someday?”

John intervened “She’s free tonight”.

Riley repeated “Would you like to go to dinner tonight?”. 

Abby was speechless, her jaw dropped, she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. 

“Yes, that’s a yes” answered John for Abby. 

“Yeah....If that’s okay I’d like to hear it from Abby”. 

Abby finally answered “Yes, yes, I would love to”. 

Riley smiled widely, got caught up in the moment, and kissed Abby. She suddenly stopped herself, realizing what she had just done. She pulled back and her eyes were wide open while Abby softly stroke her lips, she could feel Riley’s cherry lip balm on them. 

“Oh my god Abby, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Instead of saying something, Abby shook her head and moved closer to kiss Riley back. This kiss lasted longer, and Riley took Abby’s face in between her hands, trying to be closer than they already were. Abby took that as an invitation and slightly opened her mouth, letting Riley’s tongue in. 

It was late, and fortunately for them, the coffee shop was almost empty. John whispered “My job here is done” and left the two women alone. 

A few seconds later, both women broke the kiss to catch their breath. 

“I’m so glad John called me”

Abby smiled and rolled her eyes. “Of course he did”. 

Riley tried to kiss Abby again. 

“We should probably go to dinner” said Abby.

“Yeah, probably”

But Abby could feel that both of their bodies were on fire, and they could never survive dinner together in a public place, so she offered “Or..we could just go back to my place”

“I’d like that better”. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today guys! I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a comment/some kudos, it really helps :)
> 
> I'll be back tomorrow with a Jemily OS. Although I won't be home all day so I'll probably post it tomorrow night :( 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
